sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and DK Forces Transcript
This is the transcript of Sonic and DK Forces. Scenes King K.Rool's Revenge Begins (The scene starts at King K.Rool's cave) King K.Rool: Ugh, another day of misery. I just need a simple plan that could work to destroy Donkey Kong. (K.Rool then heard vibration coming from outside the cave) King K.Rool: What is that?! (Heads outside and sees the Phantom Ruby) Well, what do we have here? A dark ruby with unimaginable power. That's it! Klump! Begin releasing the biggest attack we've ever launched. My revenge begins now! (Laughs) K.Rool Finally Wins (The Kritter Soldiers have cornered the other Kongs in the jungle) Cranky Kong: Donkey Kong! WHERE ARE YOU?! (Soon a mysterious blue circle begins to form around the Kongs and the Kremlings. The mysterious blue figure is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.) Sonic: My.. That's a pretty snazzy performance there. King K.Rool: KLUMP! Klump: Uh, yes sir. Kritters! The Klaptrap weapons at the ready! (The Kritter Soldiers ready their Klaptrap Launchers, but they were aiming at Klump) Klump: Not me, you idiots! At the blue animal! (The Kritters fire the Klaptraps at Sonic who avoids them and defeats all the Kritters, right before Donkey Kong arrives) Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! King K.Rool: Oh, great. Cranky Kong: DK?! Where have you been?! Sonic: Never mind that, Gramps. We've got unfinished business with this guy. Diddy Kong: Who are you? Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. King K.Rool: ENOUGH! This ends now! (Donkey Kong is about to attack K.Rool with his Banana Slamma punch, only for it to be blocked by a mysterious figure. which was the same Shadow Replica.) Dixie Kong: What's going on? Sonic: I've seen this before. (Zavok arrives) Zavok! Donkey Kong: (Sees Army Dillo who had arrived) Army!? (And finally Lord Fredrik comes in) Fredrik!? (Infinite then lands in front of DK, who then tries to Banana Slamma punch him only for him to quickly move out the way, much to DK's surprise.) Diddy Kong: Woah! (Infinite shoots orbs from his hands as Donkey Kong dodges them, but gets hit by Army Dillo's cannons) "More Coming Soon" 6 Months after K.Rool's Victory Cranky Kong: King K.Rool's army is unstoppable. Without DK, the island is losing hope and giving into despair. Funky Kong: Total bummer, dude. Dixie Kong: I saw that ruby on that stranger's chest, but what was it? Silver: It's called the Phantom Ruby, Dixie. Tiny Kong: What's a Phantom Ruby? Silver: The Phantom Ruby is a very powerful ruby, and those guys you fought were actually replicas of them. "More Coming Soon" Heading to the Death Kroc Rouge: Cranky! Can you hear me? Cranky Kong: Yes, but how's DK? Rouge: He's been better. The Kremlings are getting ready to banish him into space. Diddy Kong: WHAT?! Are you serious?! Tails: Yes, Diddy. She's is serious. K.Rool must have gotten in the way of their mission. Dixie Kong: But we still don't know where he is. Rouge: Yes we do. K.Rool built a new space station called the Death Kroc, that's where he's keeping Donkey Kong. Sonic: The Death Kroc? That's almost like the Death Egg. Knuckles: Alright, everyone. Let's go get DK. Battle with Zavok (In the Death Kroc Prison Cell) Zavok: This is the end for you, Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong: What do you know, it's time for the banishing. (Suddenly, the stolen spaceship hits the Death Kroc so hard Donkey Kong was free from his shackles) "More Coming Soon" Category:Game Crossover